Bella's Dirty Secrets
by InItForTheThrill
Summary: Series of lemon one-shots with Bella and various partners. Warning: Incest and strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck," I hissed, rubbing at my swollen clit. Jerking my hips into my hand and rubbing at my clit harder only caused a small orgasm.

I dropped my arms and legs back onto the bed, still horny. My pussy throbbed and pulsed, wanting a big, fat cock to fill it. To be pounded until it was raw and sore.

It was just past midnight and Charlie was still at work and would be until morning. I had the house to myself but nobody to call to come fuck me. I guess that was the downfall to being the new kid in town.

Not bothering with putting on clothes, I grabbed a video from my porn stash and strolled downstairs, heading first into the kitchen to grab a water bottle and then into the living room to put in my video. I got the video started and then moved to the couch, sitting smack dab in the middle and spreading my legs as far as comfortably possible.

The video started, one of my favorites, a dirty girl who wore the skimpiest clothes in school got called down to the principal's office for punishment. The principal, a dirty old pervert, bent the girl over his lap, lifting up her skirt to find her bare ass. He began spanking her, the girl crying out but secretly loving it.

"Shut up you whore," the principal hissed. "You love it," to prove his words, he ran his finger over her slit and came back with glistening fingers.

"Mmm," I hummed, rubbing my slit in slow, long strokes.

The principal proceeded with his punishment by bending the girl over his desk and proceeded to pound the fuck out of her pussy.

"Ung," I pumped my fingers in time with his thrusts and stimulated my clit with my other hand. I felt myself getting closer and couldn't help but pump my fingers faster, chasing my orgasm. I came with a loud groan but still was left unsatisfied.

The sound of a throat clearing caused me to jump and spin towards the doorway.

There Charlie stood, still in uniform, eyeing the scene in front of him.

"It's uh…it's not what it looks like," I horribly attempted to cover myself with the couch pillows, the sound of the girl on TV getting fucked by the principal, filling the room.

"Really?" Charlie questioned. "It looks to me like you aren't being satisfied."

"I…I uh…"

"No need to make excuses," Charlie smirked, glancing at the TV screen. "If you needed help, all you had to do was ask."

"Wait, what?"

"Loose the pillows," Charlie ordered, starting to take off his clothing, starting with his belt.

I hesitated, staring dumbstruck as Charlie got completely undressed. He came towards me and I couldn't help but eye the large monster between his legs. Even half-erect, he was huge. I couldn't imagine it fitting inside me. But that's what I wanted. I wanted that monster pumping in and out of me, pounding me until my pussy was raw and sore.

Standing in front of me, Charlie ripped the pillows from my body, throwing them back onto the couch. He eyed my body appreciatively, licking his lips.

"On your knees," he ordered. I willingly dropped to my knees, looking up at him for further orders. He gripped his cock in his hand, pumping it a few times as he smirked down at me. I watched him pump his cock and couldn't help but to lick my lips, my mouth pooling with saliva, wanting that cock in my mouth. He tapped the head of his cock on my lips and then rubbed it, spreading the pre-cum. "Open."

I opened my mouth and he shoved his cock in, grabbing the back of my head, and thrusting his hips forward until my nose met his pubic bone. I breathed heavily through my nose, doing by best to keep my gag reflex in check but Charlie didn't seem to care about that as the hand holding the back of my head gripped the hair there and proceeded to guide my head off and on his cock.

"That's it baby girl, suck on my cock. Worship it. Suck it like the good little whore you are."

He set his own pace, moaning and groaning, hips thrusting. It was one of the sexiest things I've seen in my life. I didn't want it to stop. His thrusts became harder and faster, his balls swinging and hitting my chin. I wanted them in my mouth but I settled for fondling them with my hand. My other hand rubbed up and down his thigh but when I felt his orgasm getting closer, I slid both my hands around to grip his ass. I spread his cheeks, pushing the tip of my pinky into his asshole.

"Jesus, fuck!" Charlie yelped, jerking into my mouth and came hard. I gulped down everything he gave me, massaging his ass cheeks in my hands as I did. "Holy fuck," Charlie breathed, stepping away from me, causing my hands to drop back down to my sides.

I breathed heavily, wiping my mouth as I watched him gather himself, and then turn off the porno on the TV.

"Up," he growled, walking back over to me. I stood on shaky legs only to have Charlie lift me up and swing me over his shoulder, my ass in the air, and my face just inches from his ass. He didn't say a word as he went up the stairs, went into his room, and threw me onto the bed.

I panted with need, watching him with hungry eyes as he moved to the foot of his bed, stroking his wet cock. My pussy wept with need, my juices running down my thighs. I needed him. Now.

"Do you want my cock baby girl?"

I nodded my head 'yes', gazing longingly at the huge piece of man meat that I just had in my mouth moments before.

"Good because it can't wait to fuck you. Ever since you got here Bella, it was all I could think about. So imagine my surprise when I come home early to find you, greedy for some cock to satisfy you. Does your mother know about you being a little slut? Is that why she sent you to me?"

"No," I whispered. Renee really had no clue. She still thought I was the sweet little innocent girl I once was. If only she knew I had been fucking her husband, my step-father, for about a years.

"Well then you'll be my little whore," he smirked, climbing onto the bed. He crawled up my body, taking my hands with him. He gripped my hands in one of his, keeping them above my head as his other hand ran over my body, starting with my breasts. "I'll fuck you any time I want. You can be my little sex slave."

I moaned at the idea of him fucking me at any time but also at the hand he had running over my body.

"My little whore likes that idea. How would you liked being tied up to my bed, day and night, not knowing when you'll be used next? That's all you'll be to me. A toy. Something to use. And trust me little girl, I will use you a lot. Even in your sleep," he growled and suddenly he was inside me.

I gasped, my eyes rolling back inside my head at the feeling of him inside of me.

"Hands stay here," he shoved my joined hands into the bed to make his point. "If they move, you'll be punished and trust me, you do not want to be punished little girl. Not tonight." His hands ran down my body, over my breasts, down my stomach, and to my hips as he set a brutal pace, fucking me good and hard.

His hands ran down my legs, gripping under my knees so that he could spread my legs apart, his hands running back to my thighs, pinning my legs in that position. The new position felt a whole lot better and I voiced my pleasure with loud moans and groans. He eyed the scene in front of him, the sight of myself splayed out before him, willing and able. He growled as his gaze ran up my body, eyeing my bouncing breasts. He caught one in his mouth, sucking on it harshly, nipping it, and letting it go. He ran kisses up my chest and settled on my neck.

"How does it feel whore? How does it feel to be used like the little whore you are? How does it feel to be fucked good with my cock? You're such a dirty little slut, enjoying my cock. I can't wait to use you whenever I want. Maybe I can invite Billy over, maybe you can ride his cock. Would you like that? Of course you would, whore," he panted into my ear.

"Daddy," I gasped. My pussy clenched his cock with every thrust, and I didn't want this to ever stop. It felt too good.

"Such a good little slut, begging her daddy to fuck her good. Taking daddy's cock like a good slut."

"Please," I begged, so close to orgasm.

"I'm going to cum," he grunted, his thrusts becoming jerkier and faster. "I'm going to fill your pussy full of my cum."

He came inside of me, triggering my own orgasm.

He pulled out of me, but kept his hands on my thighs and proceeded to watch as his cum spilled out of me, a smirk on his face. His hands released me a second later but then he was reaching over into his nightstand drawer, pulling out a set of handcuffs.

He snapped one on my wrist, putting it through the headboard and snapping my wrist with the other end. He backed away, eyeing my spent form again.

He smacked my raw and sensitive pussy, causing my body to jerk.

"Stay where you are. I'm not done with you yet," he chuckled as he left the room, my eyes watching his ass the whole way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella! Billy's here! Come say hi!" Charlie called from downstairs.

I close my book and float downstairs to find Charlie and Billy already in the living room, watching the baseball game.

"Hi Billy," I greeted with a large smile.

"Bella," he smiled back.

"Would you boys like a beer?" I asked. When they both agreed, I went to the kitchen, popped open two beers and brought them to the boys.

I had planned to go back upstairs to continue reading my book but Charlie had other plans. Once I handed him his beer, he pulled me onto his lap, telling me to watch the game with him and Billy.

He knew I didn't watch sports so there had to be something else to his order. But I didn't question him.

Throughout the game, I kept the boys stocked up on beers and every time I came back, Charlie would pull me back on his lap. His hands roamed often, mostly on my thighs, sneaking under my sundress. As his hands grew bolder, he noticed I wasn't wearing underwear.

Once the game was over, Charlie stood me up and ripped my sundress off of me, leaving me completely nude. "Go give Billy a kiss," Charlie ordered, slapping my ass as I moved to do as he said.

I giggled, moving over to Billy who looked like he just won the lottery. I moved sensually towards him, swinging my hips dramatically for his and Charlie's benefit. I bent slightly in front of Billy, my breasts swinging towards him as I ran my nose from his temple, to his cheek, and then up to his ear, where I whispered, "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

His breath hitched and I brought my mouth down to his, shoving my tongue into his mouth. He moaned into my mouth, his hands coming up to fondle my breasts. I broke the kiss, running my mouth down to his neck.

I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, pulling down his boxers to pull out his cock. He, like Charlie, was large in size and width. I began pumping his cock with my hand, getting on my knees and looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

His breathing began to get heavier, especially when I leaned forward to take his cock in my mouth. I placed one of my hands on his thigh while my other hand grabbed his hand to place it on the back of my head. When his hand fisted in my hair and began guiding me, I put my hand on his other thigh.

Billy grunted as he moved my mouth over him and I did my best to use as much suction and tongue as I could.

I felt Charlie behind me. I wasn't sure what he was doing but a minute later I felt his fingers pulling my hips back. I moved so that my hands were still placed on Billy's thighs but instead of sitting, I stretched out on my knees, with my ass in the air.

I was rewarded with the feeling of Charlie's fingers running over my slit, teasing my entrance. I moaned, thrusting my hips back against him greedily.

Charlie chuckled, "my little whore is out to play."

I received a slap to the ass.

"She's such a good cocksucker, isn't she Billy?"

Billy could only grunt in response, getting closer to his orgasm.

"That's right little whore, suck Billy's cock," Charlie sent another slap to my ass and then rubbed my slit, pumping two fingers inside of me. He used those fingers to wet my asshole. I tried my best to rock back against his fingers with Billy handling my head.

I was suddenly pulled up, away from Billy's cock and away from Charlie's fingers. I stood up straight and was turned so that I was facing Charlie.

"Go fuck Billy," Charlie ordered. I backed up, slamming down on Billy's cock. Charlie stood there, pumping his cock, watching his daughter get fucked by his best friend.

"You have the tightest cunt," Billy grunted, gripping my hips almost painfully, doing his best to control the thrusts as he pulled me down on his cock.

I moaned loudly, bouncing up and down on Billy's cock, loving the way Charlie watched me, watched my tits bounce, and watched Billy's cock disappearing into me. I watched Charlie pump his cock, wanting it in my mouth.

"Take her ass Billy, I want to fuck my little girl's pussy," Charlie grunted.

I was maneuvered so that Billy slipped into my ass and Charlie took my legs, spreading them wide, his cock teasing my entrance.

"Please," I begged.

Charlie slammed into me and my eyes rolled back into my head from the pure pleasure and fullness I felt from being filled with two cocks.

They rammed into me relentlessly, moaning and grunting. The sound of skin slapping skin only aroused me further. I looked down, watching Charlie's cock ram in and out of my cunt. That, along with Billy's cock moving in my ass, and the sounds of the moans from both men, caused me to come undone. Billy and Charlie soon followed and soon I was splayed out on the living room floor, spent.

"I'll see you both next week!" Billy called as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isabella Swan?" the nurse called.

I stood and was greeted by the friendly nurse. She asked how I was doing and I simply responded that I was fine. She led me into an examination room and began asking all the regular questions followed by a check-up. She weighed me and checked my height and then asked some more questions.

"Alright, Doctor Cullen will be with you shortly. You can change into the gown on the bed. All your clothes can come off," she smiled brightly and left.

I changed into the ugly gown and folded my clothes neatly, putting them on the chair next to the desk.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, and in came Doctor Cullen.

He was absolutely gorgeous with his movie star good looks. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and what looked to be a ripped body under that lab coat. I wanted to see that body.

"Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen greeted.

"Hello," I greeted back.

He walked over to the little sink, washing his hands quickly and then came over to stand in front of me. "Now you're just here for a quick check-up, correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright then let's get started," he did the usual checking of the eyes, nose, ears, throat, etc. He checked my blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, my lungs. He checked the reflex in my knees and then finally he asked me to lay back on the bed.

He first did an abdominal exam, palpating my stomach. Then he warned me he was going to do a breast exam.

His hands move professionally, doing a thorough job of checking for any lumps or abnormalities. My breathing increases, becoming more erratic and I turn aroused by his touch, the obvious being my nipples pebbling and showing through the light gown.

I don't look at his face, my own heating in embarrassment, afraid he'd be grossed out or silently be laughing at me.

Although, his touch seemed to last longer than I thought was usual for a breast exam. Not that I was complaining.

"Everything seems normal. Make sure you continue to complete regular breast exams on your own time. I'll begin the pelvic exam right now," he went to the foot of the hospital bed, and pulled out the stirrups, helping my feet into them. He snapped on some rubber gloves and then sat down in a seat.

I wasn't sure whether to be happy at the fact that I couldn't see his face anymore or be sad. When my legs were open and I could feel Dr. Cullen…poking down there, I realized how wet I was and was glad he couldn't see my face. It was no doubt beet red.

But I mean, he was an attractive guy, he must be used to women wet for him all the time, in the office and out of.

I shuddered lightly when I felt his gloved fingers spread my lips.

"Okay I'm going to insert the speculum now. You'll feel a little stretching."

The cool device pressed against my entrance, a large contrast from his warm, gloved fingers. The device slowly pressed into my vagina and I couldn't help to get more aroused. I swear to god he was teasing me with how slowly he was pressing the thing into me. Finally the device started stretching me as it opened.

"I'm going to take a sample from your cervix now."

I didn't even feel what he did next. I was so focused on the feel of the speculum and Dr. Cullen's fingers, trying to calm myself so I didn't embarrass myself further with how turned on I was.

"I'm going to remove the speculum now."

I almost whined as the speculum was slowly removed.

"Okay I'm going to press two fingers inside your vagina to check and see if the organs change in size or shape."

I jumped at the feeling of his fingers pressing into me. They slid in easily enough with how wet I was. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. His fingers felt so good inside of me.

His two fingers pressed, palpating my vagina walls. At one point he asked if I was tender which I replied to in the negative. He then stood up and placed his free hand on my lower abdomen, pressing lightly.

He was driving me insane. I watched him, wishing he would just finger fuck me right there and then fuck me into oblivion. I was close to begging.

He sat back down between my legs and felt his fingers slide out a little bit and then back in. I wasn't sure if he was doing it purposefully or if he was just teasing me. Either way, I liked it and wished he would do it again. He, however didn't seem to hear my silent plea and pulled his fingers out fully. I whimpered softly at the loss.

"I'm going to perform the rectal exam now. You'll feel just one of my fingers going into your anus."

Sure enough, I felt a gloved finger at my back entrance, and a second later, it slowly pressed in. I was tense, not used to anything in my back entrance.

"Relax," Dr. Cullen soothed. "It'll hurt more if you're tense."

I did my best to relax but honestly couldn't think of anything else besides the finger in my ass, which caused me to tense all over again.

I jumped when one of Dr. Cullen's fingers pressed onto my clit, rubbing in slow circles. I moaned, completely focused on that instead of the finger in my ass. With the pressure to my clit, the finger in my ass felt…kind of good.

"Yes!" I hissed softly, jerking my hips into his rubbing. I heard a deep chuckle come from Dr. Cullen and then the finger left my ass. "Nooo," I whined like a baby when his finger left my clit and I was suddenly feeling empty and severely exposed. I covered my heated face, pushed my knees together and wished the floor would swallow me whole. I felt so embarrassed.

"Fuck it," I heard him mutter. There was the sound of his belt and then the sound of a zipper. I felt his hands on my knees, pushing them apart. A second later, he was filled to the hilt inside of me.

"FUCK," I cried. He didn't wait for me to adjust to his size as he started a brutal rhythm. He was thick and long, his cock hitting all the right spots. The position had my legs cramping but I didn't say anything because it felt too good. I didn't want his brutal thrusts to stop. "Yes! Please, please!" I wasn't sure what I was begging for but it didn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

Suddenly I felt fingers at my back entrance again. This time I didn't freak out when one finger pushed inside, rubbing slowly. Hell it felt good. He added another finger which quickly brought me to the edge.

"Cum Miss Swan. Cum all over my cock. Let me fill your sopping wet cunt."

"Yesss…so good!" I cried, my pussy clenching his cock and my ass clenching his fingers.

"Ung," he grunted, thrusting harder and harder until he began riding out his own orgasm. He slipped out of me, a whimper escaping me. He fell back on the chair and since my gown was now completely exposing my nether regions, I could see his face. He had a smug smile on his face and he was eyeing my spent cunt.

He suddenly met my eyes and I saw a wicked gleam in them. Before I could question what he was about to do, he was feasting upon my pussy, nipping and sucking, going at it greedily. It was only when I was at the edge of another orgasm that he slowed down, instead taking long, slow licks at my pussy, tonging my entrance and flicking my clit.

He pulled back, eyeing the view in front of him and then started stroking his hardening cock. He was still completely dressed, only with his pants and boxers at his ankles.

"Please," I begged, needing him again.

He smirked at me, continuing to stroke his cock.

I attempted to take my feet from the stirrups but he stopped me with a quick slap to pussy.

"Don't move," he ordered, his smirk disappearing and his eyes hardening. He rolled on his chair to one of the cabinets, pulling it out. It wasn't until he came back and dunked two fingers into it that I realized what it was: lube.

He put the container aside and smirked as he rubbed the lube on my back entrance.

"I think I need to give you a further examination. There seemed to be something amiss with your anus," I knew he wasn't serious but I didn't care because all I was focused on was the two fingers rubbing in and out of my ass, stretching me.

More lube was added and in turn, more fingers were added. Soon, I was a sobbing mess, begging for some type of release. After working four of his fingers inside of my ass for a while, they were pulled and replaced with the head of his cock.

I whimpered as just the head slipped in and he slowly but surely worked his cock in until I was fully comfortable with him fully seated inside of my ass. Then he began working his cock in and out, rubbing my clit, arousing me even further and bringing me closer to the edge.

"Do you like my cock in your ass, Miss Swan?" he taunted, speeding up his thrusts.

"Yes! More…please…"

"You're such a naughty little patient."

His thrusts became more erratic as he felt her walls start to clamp down around him.

"Yes! Fuck my ass!" Bella cried, her body shaking from the force of her orgasm.

Carlisle came right after her, totally spent as he fell against her body, facing nuzzling between her breasts.

"I think I need to start making house calls," Carlisle muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! I'd appreciate more though ;). I'm also up for any ideas anyone might have!**

"Bella!" my mother ran towards me, pulling me into a hug that I didn't return.

Instead, I eyed the man over her shoulder. Phil, my stepfather, stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a smirk across his face.

"I'm so glad you came to visit!" Renee smiled, pulling out of the hug but keeping her hands on my arms.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted though, so could we get to the house?" I shrugged out of her hold and bent down to grab my duffel bag.

"Yes, yes of course! Let's go!" She grabbed my arm once more, leading me towards Phil, who took the duffel bag from me.

Renee talked all the way to the car and all the way to the house. I was exhausted, even more so after listening to her so when we finally got to the house, I excused myself to my room, taking the duffel bag from Phil.

I took a short nap, showering when I woke up. I dressed in a bikini, putting on denim shorts and a loose white, see through top over it. Slipping on flip-flops, I made my way out of my room and went to the kitchen where I found Phil eating a sandwich.

His eyes bulged as he eyed me up and down. I just smirked and walked past him, purposefully brushing his shoulder, towards the fridge. I pulled out a water bottle and leaned against the closest countertop, watching as Phil turned towards me, still eating his sandwich.

"Where is my mother?" I asked, eyeing him. He was dressed in basketball shorts and a tight t-shirt that hugged all his muscles.

"She's out with a friend. She should be back sometime late tonight," he answered.

"Right, okay. Well I'm going to go outside and get some tanning in," I left with my water bottle, swinging my hips with some extra emphasis because I could feel Phil's eyes on me as I left.

I left out the back door, heading down the stairs of the deck, to one of the lounges next to the in ground pool. I took off my denim shorts and shirt, putting them off to the side, put sunglasses on my face, and settled onto the lounge chair.

I sighed with a large smile on my face. I never minded the heat, but had gotten so used to the rainy weather in Forks that the heat was now a slice of heaven.

Figuring I needed to put some sunscreen on before I burned my pale skin, I reached over into the little cabinet and grabbed the bottle. I put the sunscreen on my legs, stomach, arms, chest, neck and face but since I couldn't reach my back, I left that until later.

I relaxed into the lounger, enjoying the heat of the sun on my body, and the near silence.

I don't know how much longer it was, but I heard Phil coming down the steps and I slyly lifted my legs so they were bent at the knee and slightly spread. I kept my eyes clothes, listening as Phil made his way over. When I no longer felt the heat of the sun on my body, I opened my eyes, lifting my sunglasses for Phil's benefit, to find Phil standing in front of me, slightly tented shorts, no shirt. He looked like he was almost in pain.

"Oh, Phil, could you help me put some sunscreen on my back?" I asked sweetly.

I watched his adams apple bob, before he nodded. I rolled over, onto my stomach, after handing him the sunscreen bottle, and then untied my bikini top.

I heard the squirt of the bottle and then a second later his hands rubbed at my shoulders, moving down my back. My back was completely rubbed down when his hands started roaming. His hands slowed, running down my back, the tips of his fingers brushing the sides of my breasts. I moaned at the feeling. His hands continued down, finger tips still rubbing at the sides of my stomach, and his thumbs rubbing just above my ass.

"Can you get the backs of my legs too?" I smirked into my arm.

Phil made a grunt in agreement and after another squirt of sunscreen into his hand, his hand ran from my ankle, up my leg. He did the same with my other leg and I spread my legs a little farther, inviting him.

He took the invitation, his hand rubbing at the crease of my thigh. I moaned loudly, wanting his fingers to slip my bikini bottoms to the side so he could touch me.

Now both of his hands were on me, grabbing my inner thighs and pushing them farther apart.

"Touch me, please," I begged.

His thumb started rubbing up and down the crotch of my bikini bottoms and I moaned in response, hips bucking back into him for more.

"I still don't know how your mother can't see how big of a whore you are," Phil growled, pulling my bikini bottoms to the side so one of his fingers could run over my slit.

"Mmmm more," I begged.

He chuckled darkly but did as I asked and pushed one long finger inside of me. Another finger was added and I moved with him as he began pumping them in and out of me.

"You're so much tighter than your mother. I can't wait to feel your cunt squeezing my cock," he twisted his fingers inside me, hitting my g-spot, causing me to cry out. We worked harder, his fingers pistoning in and out of me while I did my best to keep pace, thrusting back against his fingers.

"Oh! Oh!" I clenched around his fingers riding out my orgasm by pushing against his hand.

"That's it you little bitch, ride my fingers," he taunted. When I slumped against the lounge, he grabbed the edges of my bikini bottoms and pulled them all the way down my legs and off. His hands roughly grabbed my hips, pulling them up so that I was on my knees. "Now I'm going to fuck that soaking cunt of yours."

Without further warning, he grabbed my hips and sheathed himself inside of me with one hard thrust.

"Ohhhh!" I moaned as he groaned. The feeling of his cock at this angle was amazing. He was deeper than I ever felt with the missionary position and with every thrust, his balls slapped against my clit. It was the most amazing feeling and I wanted more. "Faster!"

"Oh you filthy whore. You like that, don't you, slut? If only your mother could see you now. Imagine if she knew I was fucking you. Maybe I should tell her, hmmm? But I won't. You'll be my dirty little secret," he slapped my ass a couple times.

"Yes! I love your cock! Fuck me like the filthy slut I am!"

"Does my filthy slut like her ass played with?" he didn't wait for an answer as he rubbed my ass hole with his thumb, causing a loud moan to escape me and my pussy to clench on his cock. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled, pushing his thumb fully into my ass.

"YESS!" I hissed, clenching around his cock, hard. My body shook slightly as his thrusts became jerkier, his finger still playing with my ass as I rode out my orgasm.

I completely slumped down on the lounger, letting him continue to use my body until he finally released, spilling his seed inside of me.

He groaned, thrusting a few more times as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out of me and I felt his cum drip out of me.

"This is going to be a fun weekend," Phil chuckled. He slapped my ass and got up from the lounger, leaving me there with his cum dripping out of my cunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Upon request, here's Emmett X Bella.**

"Miss Swan, please come into my office," Mr. McCarty called over the intercom.

I grabbed my file folder from my desk, closed the tabs on my computer, stood up, adjusted my clothes and knocked on Mr. McCarty's door before walking in.

The large, handsome man who was also my boss, sat at his desk, typing on his computer. He wore a suit, his jacket hung up, the sleeves of his light blue dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, the tendons and muscles in his forearms visibly moving and contracting as he typed away.

"Have a seat," he told me without looking up.

I took one of the two seats in front of his desk, making a show of crossing my legs and getting comfortable, not that he noticed because he didn't look up as he finished whatever it was that he was typing away on his computer.

Now Mr. McCarty, also known by Emmett to his family and friends, and some close colleagues, has been my boss for a few years now. I've been his receptionist for one year and then he promoted me to being his personal assistant, which I now have been for two years.

He was the best boss, he payed well, worked well with scheduling me, was very nice and considerate, and not to mention extremely attractive. I've had a crush on him ever since I started working for him and couldn't count how many times I wish he'd fuck me but I figured that would ruin our working relationship and it's not like he ever showed interest in me.

It wasn't until about a week ago that I couldn't take it anymore and decided I would make it my mission to get him to fuck me, my job be damned.

I started wearing skimpier clothing, began making excuses to go into his office, and made sly attempts at tempting him by bending over in my tight skirt or leaning forward to show him my cleavage. Nothing was working so far.

I knew he didn't have a girlfriend and I knew he didn't sleep around. I knew because I was his personal assistant. I had no clue why he wasn't reacting to my advances and questioned to myself if he was gay on almost a daily basis.

"Bella, before we begin with the weekly schedule, I'd like to discuss something with you," Emmett finally turned towards me, giving me his full attention.

Since his eyes were finally on me, I crossed my legs the other way, and then leaned forward, pretending to wait to hear what he had to say. I batted my eyes slyly and toyed with the hem of my skirt. His eyes didn't stray from my own. Dammit.

"I've noticed a change in you this past week. Is there something wrong? Is there something you need to talk about?" he questioned, sympathetically. See? I told you he was nice and considerate.

"Actually there is something I need to talk to you about," I stood up and made my way around his desk and then leaned my butt on his desk, only inches from him. "You see this past week I've made a very important decision. A decision that could ruin a relationship of mine. The thing is, I don't want to ruin that relationship but there's something I really want from that person, something I'm not sure they're interested in."

"Why don't you take what you want from that person? If there really is a relationship, and that person cares and you care back, there should still be a relationship after the thing you need."

He made it sound so easy. I was going to follow his advice though.

"Thank you, Mr. McCarty," I smiled at him. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, I'm glad," he smiled back warmly, something flashing in his eyes.

"Emmett, I'd like you to fuck me," I deadpanned.

I was surprised to find he didn't look surprised. In fact, a smug smile graced his face and a wicked glint flashed in his eyes.

"It's about damn time," I thought I heard him mutter. He backed up his chair, still sitting but leaned over to grab me by the waist, pulling me down the desk until I sat in front of him. He started pushing my skirt up, which wasn't very far considering it was already short enough. My skirt sat on my hips, exposing my garter belt and thong. "Hmm, I can already smell you," he hummed. "Are you already wet for me?"

"Yesss," I hissed, gasping when he suddenly tugged my blouse apart, sending buttons flying. He eyed my lacy black bra that matched my thong and garter belt and licked his lips. He fisted my thong in his hand and ripped it off of me, exposing my freshly waxed pussy to him.

He pressed his hand to my stomach, sliding it up my body as he gently pushed me back against the desk. I lay back against the desk, hands at my sides, waiting for the delicious torture to begin. The hand that was pressing against my chest moved back down and then both of his hands were lifting and spreading my legs.

My feet were placed on the arms of his chairs, knees bent at a wide angle, exposing myself completely to him.

His hands rested on my inner thighs and he softly blew against my pussy, causing me to moan. His thumbs spread my lips and then his mouth was on me, sucking, nipping, and licking. I was in pure heaven, moans and groans escaping me. Maybe too loudly.

"Mr. McCarty?" A knock sounded at the door, causing both Emmett and I to freeze.

My ruined shirt lay on the desk, my thong on the floor next to his chair.

"Quick, under the desk," Emmett whispered. He backed up some more, allowing me to slip down off the desk and then get under. I sat on my knees as Emmett came closer, his knees trapping me in. And his tented pants was right in front of me… "Come in," he called.

The door opened, heels clicking to the front of the desk.

Shit! My file still sat in the chair.

"Here are the files you requested," Jessica, Emmett's receptionist, said. "And a Aro Volturi called asking about a meeting. What do you want me to tell him?"

I smirked as an idea suddenly popped into my head. I reached forward, undoing his belt, popping open the button, and pulling down his zipper, doing my best to be as quiet as possible. I reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock. His monster cock. The thing was huge and just looking at it made my mouth water.

I leaned forward, first sucking the head into my mouth. Emmett's knees squeezed my sides, in warning, or in pleasure, I wasn't sure but I wasn't about to stop.

"Tell him I'll call him later to set up a meeting," Emmett's voice sounded strained as he responded to her question.

"Alright, I'll let him know. Also your brother called and said, I quote, 'We're going out tonight. You need to get laid,' unquote," Jessica said as I pulled Emmett fully in my mouth, pushing a breath out of my nose in laughter. He wouldn't be needing to go out because he was about to be laid.

"Right," Emmett snorted, a sort of moan added in there. "Thank you Jessica, that's all. Please lock my door on your way out."

"Of course Mr. McCarty," Jessica replied. I hear her heels click, followed by the door locking and closing, my mouth never letting up.

"Fuck Bella," Emmett groaned, his hand coming up to fist the hair at the back of my head. He let me set my own rhythm his hand simply guiding my movements. "God you're such a good little cocksucker."

I moaned around him, sucking harder, and bobbing my head faster as his orgasm grew near. He suddenly rolled away from me, his cock slipping out of my mouth with an audible pop, his cock glistening with my saliva.

"I want to cum in your pussy, not your mouth," he explained, standing up and pushing his pants and boxers down his legs, to his ankles.

I crawled out from under the desk and leaned against it, waiting for him. He came forward, his pants and boxers still around his ankles and spun me around, pressing a hand to my back, and pushing me onto the desk. He nudged my legs apart and rubbed the tip of his cock over my slit.

"Do you want this?" he questioned.

I hummed, pressing back against him, trying to get him to slip inside of me.

"Ah, ah, ah," he warned, pulling his dick away which caused a whine to escape my throat. "I want you to beg for my cock. Tell me how much you want my cock in your tight little cunt."

"Please! Fuck me with your big fat cock!" I begged.

He plunged into my sopping wet pussy with one single thrust, filling me to the hilt with his large cock. I felt so full and already could feel my pussy quiver around his cock.

"Fuck," he grunted. "You're so tight, baby. Your tight little cunt feels so good."

He set a brutal pace, pulling back only to slam back into me, again and again. I cried out, unable to think as his cock did wonderful things to my dripping cunt. His balls began slamming against my clit, a shot of pleasure running through me with every thrust.

"Yes! Yes! Ungg," I moaned loudly as my body quaked along with my orgasm, stars bursting behind my eyelids.

"Shit!" Emmett practically shouted as he spurted into me, filling me with his thick, warm sperm.

He pulled out of me, collapsing back into his desk chair. I stayed collapsed against the desk, attempting to catch my breath. I saw in my peripheral vision as Emmett grabbed a tissue and a second later, he was wiping my still exposed cunt, cleaning me up.

He pulled me onto his lap sideways when he was done.

"So Bella, let's go over our weekly schedule, shall we?" he asked as if nothing happened and I couldn't help but smile, glad this didn't ruin my job.


	6. Chapter 6

**As requested, here is a gangbang with the pack!**

It was a Friday night, just a little before midnight when I was abruptly woken by my bedroom door slamming open.

I had no time to react before five large figures with ski masks came at me, grabbing at me, using ropes to tie my hands. Two of the figures grabbed each of my ankles, one took my tied hands, and the other two began ripping at my clothes.

My kicking and struggling was futile. Even when I tried screaming, a hand quickly smothered my mouth, stopping my attempts.

Before long I was completely naked and still struggling. The figures didn't even seem fazed as they had no trouble in holding me down. The two men that had ripped my clothes off pulled their dicks out of their pants and made their way towards me, only causing me to panic and struggle even more.

"She's going to wear herself out before we even get to the fun part," one of the figures that was stroking his dick chuckled evilly.

"What fun would that be?" the other figure stroking his dick laughed along with his friend.

The two made their way on the bed, one settling in between my widely spread legs, and the other sat on my chest, pushing his cock into my mouth. I gagged on it at once, attempting to move my face away but my head was quickly righted back to its position and the man continued to fuck my face. His balls slapped my chin with every thrust and I did my best to breathe through my nose. He suddenly pulled his cock out of my mouth long enough to slap me in the face with it a few times, smearing my face with pre-cum and saliva.

I felt the man between my legs run his fingers through my slit, feeling the wet mess there.

"She's drenched boys," the man chuckled.

The other men laughed along with him and I should have felt ashamed of it but I didn't.

"She's going to be the perfect slave," the one holding my arms commented.

Slave? What was he talking about? I didn't get to question myself further before I felt the man between my legs push himself inside of me in one quick thrust. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

"Yes, moan some more," the one fucking my face groaned. His balls tickled my chin as he shoved his cock fully in my mouth, stilling for a minute as he came down my throat in long spurts. I swallowed without a fuss. "Such a good cocksucker."

"She's the perfect little slut," the one fucking my pussy commented. "Tightest pussy I've ever fucked."

Hands were suddenly everywhere, hands roughly grabbing my breasts, hands slapping my breasts, hands fingering my asshole, hands spanking my ass, fingers fucking my mouth, hands running over my body.

The feeling of hands everywhere, the constant fucking of my mouth and the brutal pace on my pussy gave me a massive orgasm that left me limp. I slumped to the bed, completely weak with my pussy leaking cum. The men took advantage of my moment of weakness and switched positions.

I was maneuvered so that I was on my hands and knees, one man in front of me, one underneath me, another behind me, and the other two at my sides. The one in front of me gripped my hair, shoving my mouth onto his cock. The one beneath me gripped my hips in his hands, shoving myself onto him. The one behind me slapped my ass a couple of times before shoving his cock in my ass. It was all so much at once. I cried out at the painful pleasure.

One of the guys at my side grabbed my hand to place on his cock, using my hand to jerk himself off. The other guy on my other side just stood there, jerking himself off as he watched the scene before him.

Before I knew it, I was constantly moaning and begging for more. I was their willing participant.

I was once again maneuvered, this time so that I being held up, one of the men behind me, holding my tied arms behind my back as he thrusted into my ass. Another man stood in front of me, holding under my knees and slipping in easily into my battered cunt. I moaned at the feeling of both men moving at the same time, the feeling of fullness it gave me. As one moved, in the other backed out, the rhythm quickly bringing me to another orgasm.

I lost count of the many positions I was moved into, the number of orgasms I had, the number of times each of the men came inside of me.

In the end, I was sprawled, exhausted, on my back on the bed, the men standing around the bed, over me, yanking on their cocks until they all spilled onto my stomach and chest.

They left me there, drenched in their cum, spilling from my ass and cunt.


	7. Chapter 7

**As requested, bondage with Jasper :)**

"Wakey wakey Isabella," a male voice crooned to the brunette woman bound to the four poster bed.

Isabella snapped awake, attempting to move her arms and legs but soon realized they were tied to the four poster bed. Her frantic eyes watched the male, the man she met last night at the nightclub, make his way closer to the bed, until he stood at the foot of the bed, eyeing her naked body hungrily.

"I'm glad you're finally awake," he spoke, still eyeing her body, which raised Isabella's awareness. She could barely remember how she got here. She went to the nightclub last night by herself, she had met this man, Jasper, at the bar last night, shared a few drinks and laughs, even a few dances, but that was the most she could remember. "You're probably a little confused right now. We had a lot of fun last night and when I asked you to come home with me, you jumped at the chance. Imagine my disappointment when you fell asleep on the cab ride over. Well, we can play now. I can't wait to use my toys on you, bind you in many different ways, and have my way with you over and over and over again," he let out a slow chuckle, and with a quick glance to Isabella's face, he turned away, moving across the room to a dresser, where he pulled the top drawer open, grabbed a couple of items, and walked back over to stand at the side of the bed this time.

He held up three items Isabella recognized: a dildo, a vibrator, and a ball gag.

Isabella gulped, her mouth still dry and foul tasting from all she had to drink last night. She needed water. She didn't say anything as Jasper put the ball gag on. He moved back to the foot of the bed with a smirk on his face and made himself comfortable on the bed between her legs.

He first rubbed a finger over her clit, causing her to jerk and moan around the ball gag. His smirk grew as he ran his finger down her slit, to her opening, finding her completely wet. He thrust two fingers into her and got the vibrator going, pressing it to her clit as he worked his two fingers in and out of her.

He worked her until she was on the verge of coming, only to remove his fingers and the vibrator. She whined at the lost, feeling vulnerable once again.

He belted out a few slaps to her cunt, inner thighs, and stomach, causing her to jerk with each slap. He placed the vibrator back on her clit and once again drove her right to the edge, only to pull the vibrator away at the last second. He did this again and again until she lay panting and whining, begging to cum through the gag in her mouth.

He finally kept the vibrator on her clit and used the dildo to fuck her. He fucked her cunt with the dildo until she came, long and hard.

She lay spent and panting, close to passing out as Jasper removed the vibrator, dildo, and ball gag. He had her move her mouth to work out the stiff muscles and then he removed her bindings and rubbed out the muscles. She had no energy to even move, let alone fight to get away. Not that she wanted to get away. The massage she was receiving put her to sleep not much later.

She woke in another position, bound once again. This time she was bent over some sort of table, her torso laying against the wood, hands stretched and bound, her ass on full display with her legs spread with a spreader bar.

Jasper was across the room, out of her sight, tinkering with some of the toys he wanted to use. He knew once Isabella was awake by the way she tested her bindings. He couldn't help but watch the sway of her ass as she tested her bindings.

"I'm glad to see you awake again Isabella. I hope you are ready for round two," he chuckled slightly before making his way over with the toys he picked out.

Isabella was thankful she didn't have a gag on this time, but her throat was dry and she stuck her tongue out to wet her lips. She knew if she would talk she would sound hoarse; but she had nothing to say so she stayed silent.

It seemed as if Jasper was reading her mind because he grabbed a water bottle from underneath the table she was on and proceeded to help her drink practically the whole bottle. "I'm going to leave the gag off of you so I can hear your screams," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

Jasper walked behind her, causing Isabella to tense up, in preparation of whatever he was going to do. She had caught sight of only a couple of the many things he had in his hands; a flogger and dildo. She heard him moving around behind her and expected to feel the flogger first.

She yelped when she felt something pinch the lips of her pussy. Clamps. She yelped once more when another clamp was put onto her clit.

Jasper's fingers began rubbing up and down her slit, pushing a finger or two inside her to get rid of some of the pain from the clamps.

She tensed up once again when he removed his fingers, waiting for either the pain or pleasure Jasper was sure to inflict. She jerked when she felt the sting of the flogger on her right ass cheek. He gave her a few warm up slaps with the flogger before he started getting adventurous, slapping her thighs and cunt with the flogger, rather than just her cheeks.

By the time Jasper was done using the flogger, Isabella's ass and thighs were red, and she was whining for something more.

"I cannot tell you how arousing it is to see your ass this lovely shade of red," Jasper hummed, his hand rubbing her burning ass cheeks. He gave a few slaps to her red ass cheeks just to watch her squirm. "But now I'm just itching for you to beg."

And beg she did.

Half an hour later, Isabella was on sensory overload. Jasper had continually brought Isabella to the edge of orgasm, only to bring her down again and again. All she wanted was to orgasm.

"Beg for my cock, Isabella," Jasper taunted from behind her, slowly pushing the dildo in and out of her soaking, swollen pink cunt.

She wasn't ready to beg.

The dildo was suddenly gone and a tug from the clamp on Isabella's clit had her whining once more.

Jasper grabbed Isabella's hair that was tied in a ponytail and pulled her back as far as was comfortable, which was just enough for Jasper to put his mouth to her ear.

 _Damn, she's flexible_ , Jasper thought, thinking of the many positions he could get her into.

"You are going to beg for my cock Isabella. My cock will feel so good in that tight cunt of yours. You know you want it," he released her and went back to fucking her cunt with the dildo. He could tell she was close to breaking.

"Please!" she finally begged once he pulled the dildo out just as she was about to cum.

"Please what?" he chuckled, pulling on the clamp attached to her clit.

"Please fuck me!"

"I need more than that Isabella," he taunted, removing the clamp from her clit and rubbing it in slow circles.

"Please, I need your cock. I want you to fuck me hard! I need it! Please!" tears ran down her face in frustration.

Without a word, Jasper slammed himself inside her cunt, feeling her walls flutter around his cock.

"Yes!" Isabella screamed as Jasper hissed his appreciation.

"Such a tight cunt," Jasper grunted, grabbing her hips fully, pulling them back as he pushed his own hips forward.

He knew she was close, and with a few slaps to her extremely sensitive clit, she was cumming hard and fast.

"Ahhhhh!" Isabella screamed. She collapsed, her heart pounding in her ears.

"I'm not done with you yet," Jasper growled, grabbing her ponytail, pulling her back until his mouth was once again at her ear. "I could fuck you all night. You won't be able to walk, let alone feel your cunt after I'm done with you."

He released her hair, continuing his thrusts and grabbed the dildo, pressing it into her ass.

"Fucckkkk!" Isabella squealed, hands balling into fists as she took what Jasper was giving her.

"That's right baby," he chuckled, sending a few slaps to her sensitive clit.

She came once more, Jasper only a few thrusts behind her. He fell onto her back, nipping lightly at her shoulder.

"You're going to feel me in the morning sugar," he chuckled.

A few minutes later, he was back at it, making his threat come true.


	8. Chapter 8

**As requested, a married Edward and Bella!**

"Honey, I'm home!" Edward called, walking in through the door after a near twenty-four hour shift at the hospital.

"Bedroom!" Bella, his wife of nearly a year, called out. "There's dinner for you in the microwave!"

Edward smiled, grateful for his wife. He didn't know what he did to deserve her.

He took of his coat, putting his briefcase on the table near the front door and made his way to the kitchen, reheating the plate of food in the microwave. He ate fast, noting it was nearly eleven at night, the time Bella usually went to bed.

He rinsed his dish off and put it in the dishwasher, shut off all the lights, locked up, and finally made his way to his bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

Bella was in the bathroom, the door cracked, when Edward walked in. He waited for her to come out, sitting at the edge of the bed, starting to take off his clothes, starting with his shoes and socks.

He had just finished taking off his scrub top when Bella came out of the bathroom. He looked over at her, to find her in a robe, her hair still wet from a shower. He could tell something was off with her right away; she hesitated at the bathroom door, gnawing at her bottom lip, something she only did when she was nervous or scared.

"How was work?" she asked.

"I got the chance to save a little boy who had got into an accident. Other than that, I'm exhausted," he placated her, knowing she would tell him what was wrong when she was ready.

He stood up, heading towards her, to get a kiss from her and to then use the bathroom.

"Mmm hello," he hummed after a kiss from her.

"Go, take a shower and then come to bed," Bella whispered, a secret smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am," he leaned down to peck her lips once again, unable to resist.

He went into the bathroom, removing the scrub pants and his boxers, hopping into the shower. The warm water relaxed his muscles and if he wasn't so tired, he would have stayed under the water a lot longer.

When he shut off the shower, he dried off and then went to the toilet to relieve himself. It was when he went to go wash his hands that he saw it; a pregnancy test.

The results were positive.

Edward froze, staring at the test with the water still running. Then a large smile crossed his face and he shut off the water, dried his hands, and grabbed the test in his hand.

"Bella?" he questioned, standing in the bathroom doorway, holding up the test for her to see.

She sat up in bed, her hands in her lap, biting her lip.

"You're pregnant?"

A half smile graced her lips, unable to hide the happiness she felt. She gave a small nod, small enough for Edward to drop the test and pounce onto the bed.

She giggled madly as Edward hovered over her, peppering her face and neck with kisses.

He threw open her robe, finding her naked, and continued his kisses all the way down to her stomach. His thumbs caressed the skin between her hip bones, his lips placing kisses just below her belly button.

Bella's giggles ceased at the emotional gesture. She ran a hand through his hair, watching as he lowered himself until his face was level with her cunt.

He began dragging his tongue up and down her slit, licking and nibbling at her juicy cunt lips. He pushed the tip of his tongue into her entrance, dragging it up to her clit where he wiggled his tongue back and forth.

"Ah!" Bella cried, hips jerking for more, her hand that was buried in his hair, pushing his face further into her cunt.

She gasped for breath as he continued to do what he was doing, only adding his finger into the mix, pushing first one finger inside her and then two, using the two fingers to find the spongy spot he knew would make her cum right away.

He wasn't disappointed. Not even a few brushes later of her g-spot, she was cumming loud and hard.

He continued to lick her juices long after she was done cumming.

"Please, I need you," Bella finally begged after she felt another orgasm coming on. One thing she now noticed from her pregnancy was that she was a lot more sensitive.

Edward obliged, kissing up her body once more until he was face to face with her, his hips settled between hers, his weight pressed down onto her, just the way she liked it.

"I love you so much," he whispered tenderly. He pressed kisses all over her face, neck, shoulders, and chest as he pressed himself inside of her, merging their bodies together.

"I love you," she whispered back, wrapping her legs around his waist and hooking her ankles together. She did the same with her arms around his neck, needing to be as close to him as possible.

They moved slowly at first, enjoying the connection, feeling the closeness of each other; each breath one took, each thrust made, every touch, every kiss.

Edward seemed okay with taking it slow but Bella needed more and she voiced as much.

"More, Edward. Harder," she grunted, raising her hips to meet his thrusts.

Edward moved positions, leaning back and taking her with him so that she was now the one on top, riding him.

"That's it baby. Take what you need," Edward groaned, watching as Bella did exactly that.

Using her legs and Edward's shoulders as leverage, she began riding him in earnest. Her tits bounced with every thrust, Edward trying to catch a nipple more than once.

As they both neared their end, Edward leaned back, watching Bella lost in the moment.

"Bella, look at me," he demanded.

"Wha…" she looked at him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Look at me baby," he demanded once more, finally catching her eyes.

With eyes locked, he grabbed her hips, pushing her down roughly as he thrusted up just right, hitting that wonderful g-spot they both loved so much.

"Fuck!" Bella cried, losing sight of Edward as her eyes rolled back, her body jerking as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

Edward grunted, feeling the wetness of Bella seep down his cock, to his balls, his cock being clenched for all it was worth by her cunt. He couldn't hold back anymore.

They both collapsed back onto the bed, a bit dazed as they caught their breath.

"We're having a baby…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the request! Here is a gangbang with all your favorite Cullen men!**

 **I'm sorry to be posting so late but schooling is taking up all of my time so I can't promise regular posts. I will do my best though.**

 **Keep the reviews and requests coming! Thank you!**

"I would like to take you home to meet my family," he told me, his sweet breath intoxicating me.

"Okay," I willingly agreed.

"Perfect," he gave that crooked grin. "I'll pick you up at seven tonight."

With a kiss to my forehead, he was gone, through my window, and out into the night.

Hours before seven, I was freaking out, unsure of what to wear, what to do with my hair, what the Cullen's would think of me, how I should act…

Edward knocked on my door all too soon. I was grateful that Charlie was on a night shift and wouldn't be able to interrogate Edward.

I checked my outfit in the mirror one last time before making my way downstairs to open the door. Edward stood there, looking gorgeously mouthwatering as usual.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out a hand for me to take.

"Yeah," I sighed, taking his hand. I locked up and let him lead me to his car, opening the door for me as usual.

He was silent all the way to his house, his hands tight around the steering wheel, his jaw ticking. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but was too worried to do so. His actions made me even more nervous then I already was.

I barely noticed when the car stopped. We had pulled up in front of a beautiful three-story half-glass house. I was gawking as Edward pulled me out of the passenger seat.

"You like?" he smirked at me. I simply nodded dumbly and let him lead me towards the front door.

We stepped through the door, which lead into a small foyer. He took my jacket off of me and placed it on one of the hooks by the door. He continued to not say anything as he led me to the living room where his brothers and father stood.

I turned to question where his sisters and mother were when I saw the look on his face. There was a predatory gleam in his eye and a sly smile on his face.

I looked back to his brothers and father to find the same looks on their faces.

Oh fuck.

I realized too late I wasn't here to 'meet' his family.

At that thought, the men were on me. Hands tore at my clothing at inhuman speed and before I knew it, I was completely exposed to the four men.

Two hands grabbed my arms, holding them behind my back. Carlisle stepped forward so that he was standing right in front of me. I gasped when he brought his hand to my pussy, cupping it gently and running his middle finger up my slit, rubbing it over my nub before running it back down my slit. Two of his fingers entered me swiftly, a moan escaping my mouth.

"She's drenched boys," Carlisle smirked. "Spread your legs little girl."

I obeyed, knowing I was at these men's mercy.

Once my legs were spread a little more than shoulder-width apart, Carlisle sent three quick slaps to my cunt.

"Don't like that, do you? Behave and we won't have to punish you, okay little girl?" I nodded in response to his question. Carlisle brought his hand back to my cunt, cupping it once more. "Good girl," he cooed, rubbing the tip of his middle finger over my opening. "Edward, why don't you start since she is yours."

The hands holding my arms behind my back pulled me away from Carlisle's hand and over to the couch where I was promptly pushed over the arm. Edward hooked my leg up and rubbed the thick head of his cock up and down my slit before pushing into me.

I moaned loudly, pushing my face into the cushions of the couch to muffle myself. Edward grabbed a fistful of my hair and turned my head so that I could see Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. They all had their cocks out and were rubbing them at the sight of Edward fucking me.

Edward fucked me until he came inside of me in long, thick spurts. His hips jerked a couple times after he came. It took him a minute to recover before he pulled out of me and threw me to the floor where the other three men took their turns.

Emmett's large frame covered my own, pressing me into the carpet. I could feel _all_ of him. The muscles of his chest and torso were well defined, his cock pressed into the crack of my ass, large and thick but not as long as Edward. His large meaty hands spread my legs and he pressed his thick cock into me easily, my cunt practically dripping.

"So good," Emmett grunted, pistoning in and out of my cunt. His every thrust pushed me into the carpet, the weight of his body making it hard to breathe. I came before he did, my cunt squeezing his cock like a vice, triggering his own orgasm. "Fuck!"

I was passed to Jasper, who fucked me up against the wall. He too came inside of me, but didn't get me off.

Carlisle had me ride him hard and fast on the couch, his hands grabbing me all over. His hands grabbed my bouncing tits, running down my stomach, grabbing my ass, rubbing my clit, pushing my hips down over himself.

I came on his cock twice before he finally came inside of me.

The boys joined us on the couch as soon as Carlisle came. Emmett pulled me onto his cock once more, Edward settling behind me to enter into my ass, Jasper standing on the couch and pulling my head to suck on his cock.

I was moved into many positions, fucked more times than I could count, high on multiple orgasms, until finally we all collapsed onto the floor, sated.

The front door opened and in came Alice, Rosalie, and Esme.

"Welcome to the family Bella."


	10. Chapter 10

**As requested, here is Bella, Charlie, and Phil!**

My mom had plans to go visit a friend out of state for the weekend, which only meant one thing: Phil would be visiting.

It had been a while since he visited.

It had been a while since I got to fuck both of my dad's.

I took a shower, making sure to shave everywhere, put lotion on, and pulled on just a robe to wear.

It wasn't long after that the doorbell rang and I heard the voices of my dad's downstairs.

I took off my robe and settled into bed, pretending to be asleep.

Charlie and Phil came into my room and it was a full two minutes where I assumed they were undressing before the blankets were pulled from my body, exposing me to them.

I grunted at the coldness that met my body but didn't 'wake', except, rolling onto my stomach and spreading my legs slightly.

Two groans were the response I got. I smirked into the pillow and waited for the hands that I knew would grace my body.

Two hands grabbed my inner thighs, spreading them farther apart. Body weight pressed down at the end of the bed and a second later the body pressed its lower half against my ass. I could feel the cock press slightly between my ass cheeks.

"I know you're awake baby girl," Phil cooed before thrusting himself inside of me.

"FUCK!" I cried out, pushing my hips back into him.

"She was waiting for us Charlie," Phil chuckled. "She's gushing like a fucking river."

I whimpered at his words and continued to grind back against his cock. He pulled my hips back against him, using them as leverage to pump himself inside of me.

"Such a little slut, waiting for her daddies to come fuck her. You like fucking both of your dads? Answer me, you little whore," Phil grunted, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he came close to his release.

"Yes, daddy!" I moaned like the good little whore I was. I didn't find my release but Phil did, spilling inside of me.

"Fuck yeah little girl, take my cum," Phil grunted, thrusting one last time. He pulled out of me, flipped me over, spread my legs wide, ran two fingers along the length of my slit to pick up his cum that was oozing out of me. He brought the two fingers to my mouth where I happily sucked them clean, like a good little whore.

"My turn," Charlie grunted from the side of the bed where he was still stroking the huge monster of a cock he had.

"She's all yours," Phil stood from the bed and went to sit down in the rocking chair I had in the corner of the room. He made himself comfortable, spreading his legs wide, and started stroking his wet, limp cock.

Charlie stalked towards me. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to start fingering myself, to relieve the pressure Phil hadn't. But Charlie would relieve me. He always did.

"On your knees Bella," Charlie ordered. Mmmm, he was in a demanding mood tonight. My favorite. Especially when Phil was over because that meant they both would order me around.

Charlie shoved that perfect monstrous cock in my mouth and gave no mercy as he fucked my face how he wanted to. At my slightest discomfort, he would slap my cheek and refocus me.

"You're only here for me to use little girl. If you can't do that, you will be punished. You don't want to be punished when Phil is here to visit do you?" Charlie taunted. My only response was to work harder to bring him release.

"What is this punishment you use Charlie?" Phil asked with a smirk on his face. He was working his now erect cock slowly, just enough to ease the ache.

"Isabella's punishment is to be locked up in the basement for a few days, naked, without any sex. The trick however is that I bring her to orgasm many times, just never give her the release she wants until the punishment is over," Charlie explained as I worked hard to get him to release. I did all the things I knew he liked; I scraped my teeth just slightly on the way back up, I suctioned just the tip, I played with his balls, and I even used as much saliva as I could.

By the time Charlie came, there was spit everywhere and both of us were panting, for different reasons.

"On the bed, on your back. Spread your legs as far as you can sweetheart. I think you deserve a little reward."

I practically ran back to the bed and got into position. Phil now worked his cock to release as Charlie came over to kneel between my spread legs.

Charlie brought two fingers to my cunt, pumping them in easily. "You're so wet for me," he cooed. His two drenched fingers circled my clit, before diving back into my cunt. "Such a greedy little girl." He began to work furiously, pumping his fingers in and out of my cunt while rubbing my clit. "Come for my baby girl so I can fill that cunt with my cum." His fingers massaged my g-spot and I was done.

I barely noticed through my pleasure-induced fog when Charlie flipped my legs over his shoulders and speared himself inside of me, my cunt continuously gripping his cock until finally I settled, only for the pleasure to build up once more as Charlie thrusted forcibly.

"Fuck, your cunt feels so good," Charlie was close to his release as was I. "Tell me how much you love my cock baby."

"Fuck! Ooohhhh your cock daddy…." I moaned breathily, just like a little porn star. "Your cock feels so good fucking my tight cunt daddy."

"Uhhhhh!" Charlie grunted as he spilled inside of me, pressing my body into the bed with his as his hips grinded into mine. The feel of his body pressed into mine and his grinding brought me to my own release.

Charlie rolled us onto our sides where Phil soon joined us, myself sandwiched between the two men.

However, the weekend was not over.

Phil and Charlie reminded me of that fact hours later when I was awoken to Charlie fucking my pussy and Phil fucking my ass.

I loved when I got to fuck both of my daddies.


	11. Chapter 11

**As requested, Bella and Felix!**

It was a Friday night around midnight.

Bella was currently at the nightclub named _Twilight_ where she had met her best friend, Alice for drinks. Alice had already run off with some guy for the night, leaving Bella to find her own guy to shag up with.

There was no one that had caught her attention yet and no one she had caught the attention of.

Bella, more than slightly drunk, was dancing on the dance floor, to the beat of the music, without a care in the world.

The dance floor was packed, as was the nightclub, making the club extremely warm. Bella was sweating slightly, her skin shining as the club lights swept over her.

That was how Felix found her.

He had been watching her most of the night, entrapped with the small brunette who was left by her friend and slightly inebriated. He watched as she moved sensually to the music, hips swaying just the right away.

He adjusted himself in his pants and watched her skin shine with a sheen of sweat, wanting to lick the sweat off of her.

He couldn't control the fantasies he had of taking her. He planned to take her tonight.

Whether she wanted it or not, she would be his tonight.

With that thought in mind, Felix stood up, adjusted himself in his pants, and made his way to the dance floor, pushing his way through couples and groups to Bella.

Bella smelt him before she felt him press himself against her back. He smelt of expensive cologne; it wasn't overly powerful but enough to announce his presence and arouse Bella.

Felix's body pressed against hers firmly, his arm wrapping around her stomach and anchoring her body to him. Bella felt the firm muscles of his chest against her back and his erection pressed against her ass.

She fell back against him willingly, aroused at the erection against her ass. Her stomach tingled as his hand ran over her stomach to her hip.

"I've been watching you all night," Felix growled into her ear.

"Mmmm so you like what you see?" Bella giggled.

"I definitely do," He bit her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, causing Bella to moan and grind her ass into his erection. "And what about you?" he questioned, his hand moving from her hip, down her thigh, moving inward. "Do you want this?"

Bella let out an involuntary moan, which Felix took as his answer.

They danced for another few minutes, Felix grinding himself into her ass, Bella grinding back. They danced to their own rhythm, losing themselves in the heat of the moment.

It was when Felix was about to come that he decided he needed to have her.

Felix stopped her, holding her hips tightly, pressing her ass tightly against his cock.

"Do you want this cock?" Felix growled into her ear.

"Yessss," Bella moaned.

"Good, let's go," He released himself from her, took her wrist and started dragging her to the back exit.

Once in the alley, Felix pushed Bella up against the brick wall. He pressed his front firmly against her back and spread her legs, using his foot to nudge her feet apart. He made quick work of opening his pants and shoving it down far enough to release his cock.

Reaching between her legs, he felt the wetness immediately. No panties.

He chuckled darkly as he realized she had been looking for a fuck tonight also. And they would both be getting just that.

He pushed a couple of fingers inside her, and smirked as she responded quite loudly.

"You're going to have to be quite or someone is going to find us," he whispered into her ear, again taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it. "Would you like that? Would you like someone to watch me fuck you against this wall?"

She responded with a groan and several pants, moving her hips against his prodding fingers.

"That's it little girl, fuck yourself with my fingers. Ride them like a good little whore," Felix was enjoying the reactions she was giving from his words.

It didn't take long until Bella was clenching around Felix's fingers, both breathing heavily.

Before Bella had even come down from her high, Felix had shoved the back of her dress up to expose her ass, and had shoved himself inside of her, feeling the clenching of her walls as her orgasm faded.

"Fuck!" Bella cried out at the intrusion of Felix's cock. He was large; both in width and length. She knew that he had to be the biggest she'd ever been with. And with the position they were in, she would be feeling it in the morning.

Felix groaned loudly, needing a second to gain his bearings as he filled himself to the hilt inside of her.

"This is going to be rough little girl. Hold on tight," his hoarse voice whispered to her. Bella listed and planted her feet, as well as pressing her hands against the brick wall.

Felix, not lying, quickly set a brutal pace. Bella, not really expecting the force of the thrust, was pressed harshly into the wall, her cheekbone crashing into the wall. She whimpered slightly in pain, but Felix continued.

Bella could feel every _inch_ of him as he moved in and out. The pace of his thrusts alone caused enough stimulation that she could already feel a second orgasm coming.

Felix gripped her hips in his hands so tight, she knew he would leave bruises in the morning.

"Do you like this cock? Do you like being fucked out in the open where anyone can see you? Tell me how much you love it little whore," Felix grew smug as she grew close to another orgasm.

"Ungh yes! I love your cock! Please! I'm sooo close," she nearly cried at how close she was to coming a second time.

"That's it, beg for this cock, just like the good little whore you are," Felix chuckled, which quickly turned into a moan as his words pushed Bella over the edge, her walls clenching his cock tightly.

Bella panted heavily as she came down from her orgasm. She couldn't describe the sensations she was feeling from the after effects of her orgasm. It topped any orgasm she ever had.

Felix grew close to his own orgasm and wanting her to come one more time before he finally came, pressed his pointer and middle finger firmly onto her clit, rubbing in hard, fast circles.

"No no no no no," Bella chanted as fingers began rubbing her extremely swollen clit. She almost pushed his hand away as she simply couldn't take the sensitivity. Her body trembled slightly, her entire body tingling.

A few thrusts later she did push his hand away from her clit as she felt her third orgasm of the night take hold of her. Her body shook as her orgasm ripped through her, her knees buckling from her weight. Felix caught her, holding her up until a couple thrusts later, he came, jerking violently as he spilled his seed deep inside of her.

He let her drop to the ground, holding himself up with one arm against the wall. Once he caught his breath, he zipped himself up inside his pants, and left.

He left the small brunette in the alley, full of his cum.


	12. Chapter 12

**As requested, here is Bella and Edward, married, with three kids!**

"Bella!" Edward called as he walked in the door, coming home from a 12 hour shift at the hospital.

"Laundry room!" she called back.

"Daddy!" the cries of his two rambunctious children shouted. They ran into the room, heading straight for him. Edward dropped his duffel to the ground and picked up the two children as they threw themselves at him.

"How were my two munchkins today?" he squeezed them to him, giving each a kiss on the head.

"Good!" they both squealed, giggling as he finally put them down.

"Why don't you guys go play?"

"Okay!" they ran off towards the direction of their room.

Edward grabbed his duffel, making a detour to his and Bella's room to drop it off and then met Bella in the laundry room.

He stood in the doorway for a minute, watching as his wife of 8 years put laundry from the washer into the dryer with one hand. In her other, held their 6 month old baby girl, Renesmee.

In the 8 years they had been married, even the 12 years they've been together, he still got aroused, just by looking at her. From three pregnancies, her body showed it, and he couldn't help but love the new curves she held, the butt and the boobs she grew.

She always worried about getting the baby weight off, and she mostly had, but Edward always let her know how beautiful she was, and had even convinced her to stop trying to lose more weight.

"Hey," Edward greeted.

"Hey," Bella turned around with a bright grin. "How was work?"

"Hell," Edward answered, pushing off the doorway and walking forward, grabbing Renesmee from her arms. "Hey baby girl," he pressed a raspberry to her stomach, causing her to giggle wildly. "Hey beautiful," he held Renesmee close to him and turned to get a kiss from his beautiful wife.

"Mmmm hello again," Bella hummed. She gave him a smile before turning to finish what she had been doing. "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"No, I grabbed something at the hospital. I could use a nap though," he answered, bouncing Renesmee on his hip.

"It's Renesmee's nap time, do you mind putting her down?"

"No, I'll go do that right now. You ready for a nap baby girl?" Edward pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Renesmee simply put a hand to her father's cheek.

Edward put Renesmee down for her nap and then checked in on his two boys, Mason and Tony, who were busy playing. He went back down to the laundry room, where Bella still was, folding laundry.

Edward walked up behind her, grabbing her hips and pulling her back into him.

"Renesmee is down and the boys are playing, you know what that means?" he hummed against her neck, placing several kisses there.

"You just got off a 12 hour shift, how do you have enough energy?" she giggled.

"I always have enough energy for you love."

"Alright, make it quick," she teased.

Edward lifted her onto the dryer, spreading her legs and stepping between them.

"I can do quick," he teased right back.

In no time he had her jeans and panties around her ankles, his scrub pants and boxer briefs down just enough to expose his cock. With one thrust, he filled her to the hilt.

"Shit," he whispered. He would never tire of the feeling of being inside of her. "So fucking wet."

"Edward move," she begged, trying to grind her hips.

 _With pleasure_ , he thought. Edward set up a steady rhythm, one that would bring them to orgasm quickly.

"Yesss! Harder, Edward."

Edward sped up his thrusts, reaching down to where they were joined to rub his thumb against her clit. He couldn't resist pulling down her loose shirt and the cup of her bra to grab a nipple with his mouth.

"UNG!" Bella made an unintelligible noise, panting hard. She lifted a leg out of her pants to pull it onto the dryer, letting Edward hit deeper and at a different angle.

"Fuck yes," Edward grunted at the slight change, bucking erratically. "Come for me baby."

With a bite to her nipple and a pinch to her clit, Bella came hard, biting down on Edward's shoulder to keep from yelling.

Edward grunted, enjoying the clamping of his cock by Bella's walls for a minute before he let go, cumming with a few erratic thrusts.

"Shit," Edward whispered harshly, his body feeling like jelly. "Now I definitely need a nap."

Bella giggled which then turned into a groan as Edward pulled out. Edward helped her down from the dryer, onto wobbly legs. Edward pulled himself back into his pants and then helped Bella right her clothes.

"Why don't you take that nap and I'll wake you up for dinner, okay?" Bella pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mmm that sounds good," he hummed, resting his forehead against hers. He wished she would join him, but knew that she was busy. "I love you."

"I love you too."

At the sound of Renesmee's cry, they pulled apart with a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**As requested, here is a continuation of the first chapter! Bella/Charlie.**

I woke to the sound of the front door slamming shut.

Charlie was home.

Like he had promised, I was never left wanting for cock. He used me when he wanted, day or night; asleep or awake; doing anything or doing nothing.

We acted like the normal father and daughter out in public, but once we were home, he used me as his own personal whore. No one suspected a thing.

And the sex, the sex just got better and better. Charlie always seemed to spice things up and even when he didn't, it was like that first time all over again. We just couldn't get enough of each other.

Charlie came into the room, looking worn from a long day of work. He slowly undressed from his police uniform, not even glancing my way. I stayed silent.

I was currently handcuffed to Charlie's bed, naked as the day I was born. Charlie did this to me on occasion, the longest being a week. He would handcuff me to his bed as a form of 'punishment', when I got a bad grade or came home late. He would leave me here and use me whenever he wanted. I would stay completely naked and was only allowed to be released to go to the bathroom. He would feed me on occasion, mostly take-out considering his cooking was shit.

This time my 'punishment' was because I had sucked a boy's cock from school. I had been handcuffed for two days so far. Charlie got jealous when I was with other boys.

Charlie resumed undressing until he was completely naked. It was then that he turned to me, stroking his cock. He eyed my naked body up and down and it didn't take long for his cock to be fully erect.

"Spread those legs baby girl."

I quickly obeyed, uncrossing my ankles and spreading my legs as wide as was comfortably possible, bending them at the knee.

"Shit," Charlie licked his lips, eyeing up my cunt, which tingled in response to his gaze. "Mmm yeah, stay right there."

Charlie quickly climbed onto the bed, lowering himself between my legs. The tip of his monstrous cock teased my entrance, causing a whine to escape my lips.

"Such a greedy little slut," Charlie teased. "This cunt is mine Isabella. No one else gets to see it or touch it."

With those words, Charlie sheathed himself inside of me in one swift thrust, his monstrous cock filling me to the hilt. I moaned at the complete feeling of fullness I always had when his cock was inside of me.

"Mmm you're so fucking wet for your daddy," Charlie grunted, setting an firm and steady rhythm, his balls slapping my ass with every thrust. "Only whores get this wet for their daddies."

"Yes! I love being your whore Daddy!" I moaned, knowing he loved those words.

"No talking, slut," he sent a slap to my breast. "Take your punishment like the good little slut you are!"

I moaned, keeping silent as his pace became more brutal. During my "punishments" I was strictly Daddy's sex toy. I was not allowed to talk, only to take what he gave me. Half the time, he ordered me not to cum because it was supposed to be about his pleasure.

Charlie continued his thrusts, muttering dirty words to me, words that only made me wetter. I hoped he wouldn't order me to not cum because I was close to cumming and would no doubt reach a second orgasm by the time he would release.

Thankfully Charlie seemed to distracted to reaching his own orgasm that he didn't mind me cumming around his cock. In fact, he seemed to like it by the way he grunted and only seemed to work faster towards his release, running his hands over my body, not settling on one section of skin. He nipped my neck, chest, and breasts with his teeth, ignoring my whimpers of pain when he bit a little too hard.

Just as I had thought, I released once more, this time his dirty words, lips, and hands driving me to the edge.

Charlie didn't take long to follow soon after. He came with a feral growl, hips jerking erratically against mine as he spilled his seed inside of me. He collapsed his weight against me, hips swiveling in a circle, his face buried in my neck.

The swiveling of his hips didn't stop. Instead, he continued until he was hard once more. He pulled out of me, only to roughly pull me up and turn me around so that I was on my knees, my arms crossed, still handcuffed to the bed posts.

Charlie entered me once again, shoving my face down onto the bed. I kept my head against the pillows when he released his hand from the back of my head. He used that hand to send a few slaps to my ass.

"When are you going to learn you filthy slut? I will teach you to never touch a boy's cock ever again. The only time you'll be wet is when you hear my voice. You'll only ever think of my cock," Charlie ranted. His hand finally stopped smacking my ass, going to my clit instead.

He rolled my clit between his fingertips, causing tears to come to my eyes from the overwhelming sensitivity I was overcome with.

"Please….nooooo….." I cried, tears running down my face. I didn't know what to do, what to say as the overwhelming sensation of another, almost painful, release washed over me.

Charlie didn't stop his assault.

"Please daddy, please," I begged, knowing I would be punished for talking. But I couldn't handle it anymore.

Charlie continued, rubbing my clit, and fucking me a little harder.

I almost cried with relief when he finally came once again, after I had reached another two orgasms.

Charlie released me completely, letting my limp, overly sensitive body fall to bed. I was tingling everywhere and could feel the sticky cum of myself and Charlie between my legs and on my thighs.

Thinking Charlie would leave then, I relaxed into the bed, ready for sleep to overtake me. My arms were aching but I would gladly fall asleep in the position I was in.

Only Charlie didn't leave right away as I had anticipated. I could hear him moving around behind me but didn't have the energy to look over at him to find out what he was doing.

Minutes later, I heard the unmistakable sound of a vibrator.

"No, no, no," I begged. My pleas fell on deaf ears.

Charlie shoved a dildo up my cunt and placed a vibrator against my clit.

"Maybe next time, you'll listen to your Daddy," Charlie smirked before leaving the room.

-BDS-

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Just to let you all know, spring semester is starting for me, so I will be quite busy. I'll do my best to post, but it won't be regularly or quick.**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **Leave me love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is Bella &Harry **

"Coming!" Bella calls when she hears the doorbell ring a second time. She runs downstairs in a rush, forgetting all she has on are a pair of extremely small shorts and a tight tank top, with no bra on underneath.

"Oh, hey Harry," Bella opens the door slightly, to find Harry, one of her father's friends. "My dad actually just left a little while ago for work."

"Oh I know," Harry said. "Your dad said I could drop this off at any time though and I was coming into town for supplies, so I figured now's a good time as any," Harry lifted a cooler, which held the fish fry Charlie liked so much.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in," she stepped back, opening the door fully so he could step in. Bella and Harry filed into the kitchen, where Bella put the fish in the fridge, handing Harry's cooler back to him.

"So, you're eighteen now, aren't ya Bella?" Harry asked.

"Yup, my birthday was in September," Bella replied, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the counter.

Harry's eyes moved to her chest from her movements. He saw how the movement made her perky young tits look much larger.

"Well, you've grown into a beautiful young woman," Henry complimented, moving slightly closer to her. "And you definitely have a better attitude than my daughter."

"How is Leah? Last I heard she was captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Yeah, she still is. Parties every weekend, a bad boy boyfriend, failing grades…I wish she was more like you Bella."

"We can't all be bookworms," she tried to joke. "I'm sure Seth's a good kid though."

"He can be," Harry agreed. "Tell me Bella, any boys in your life?"

"Um, besides Jake, not really," Bella began feeling uncomfortable with the looks she was receiving from Harry and his line of questioning. "I'll be sure to let my dad know about the fish."

Bella began walking towards the front door to lead Harry out, but was quickly stopped by the arm Harry wrapped around her waist.

"I can't help myself anymore Bella," Harry pulled her into him, her back to his chest. Bella immediately felt the large bulge of his erection against the small of her back. "You've grown into a beautiful woman. And those clothes you're wearing are not helping matters."

Bella squeaked when his hand roughly grabbed her breast through her thin tank top. She was frozen, unsure if this was happening and unsure of what she should do.

"I need to have you Bella," Harry growled.

Before Bella could react, Harry was pushing her face down on the kitchen table, ripping the tiny shorts from her.

"Harry, w-what are you doing?" Bella tried to struggle but was forced into the table once more when he covered her body with his.

"What does it look like Bella?" Harry chuckled. He spread her feet with his own and fumbled with his own pants. "Are you still a virgin Bella?"

"N-no," Bella whispered. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her when she felt him shove two fingers inside of her.

"My, my, are you wet," Harry chuckled, rubbing her inner walls with his fingers, loving the wetness that coated his fingers. "You dirty girl. You like this."

"Oh god," Bella gasped as Harry's fingers slid out of her and up her crack, finding her puckered asshole.

"Has anyone fucked you here?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Hmmm tempting," Harry hummed. "Maybe later though,"

In one swift thrust, Harry was inside of her. Harry grunted at the hot, wet, tight feeling of her cunt while Bella gasped at the sudden intrusion. Harry began thrusting, his body pressing Bella against the table, hands digging into her hips.

"You're so tight Bella," Harry grunted as he continued to thrust.

Bella bit into her bottom lip to fight the sounds that threatened to come out. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sure, she had always wondered what it would be like to fuck one of her father's friends, but she never thought it would actually happen. She should be fighting him right now, screaming and yelling.

All she did though, was lay there and take it.

Harry continued to grunt and moan with each thrust, coming closer and closer to his release.

Bella was nearing her orgasm as well but realized quickly that Harry would reach his orgasm before her so she ran her hand down to where they were joined and began rubbing her clit in fast, tight circles.

Harry caught what she was doing and chuckled darkly.

"Look at you, you little slut," Harry clucked his tongue. "Such a dirty little girl. Trying to cum without permission…" He sent a quick, sharp slap to her ass, which only aroused Bella further.

Bella groaned and worked her clit harder, pushing her hips back to meet Harry's thrusts.

"You better cum soon little girl, before I change my mind," Harry warned.

"Yes, yes, please!" Bella whispered, panting.

A few minutes later, after a few deep, powerful thrusts from Harry, more grunts and moans, Bella felt the beginning of her orgasm.

"Yes, please. Harder! Faster! Fuck!" Bella cried out, her hand faltering in rubbing her clit as her walls squeezed Harry's cock. "Oh god."

"That's it, squeeze me good with that tight cunt of yours," Harry growled. He slammed his hips against Bella's two more times before giving over to the feeling of Bella's cunt squeezing the life out of his cock. "Take my cum, whore."

Harry stepped back, breathing heavily, and enjoyed the view.

Bella lay on the table, spent, her hand still hovering over her clit, legs spread wide, tank top shoved up to her breasts, shorts still dangling around one of her legs, and cum slowly dripping from her swollen pussy.

Harry pulled up his pants, saving the view of Bella for later that night.

As Bella slowly regained her bearings, she felt Harry's gaze on her and the weight of the situation hit her full force. Embarrassment flooded her and she quickly stood up, attempting to right her clothes.

Harry just chuckled at her fumbling.

"Be sure to let Charlie know I stopped by," Harry zipped up his fly and began walking towards the door.

"Oh and Bella? Nest time, you won't cum until I give you permission."


	15. Chapter 15

**So there's this really hot older guy at my gym…and that's how this one-shot came to be lol. Bella/Edward. Since I'm sharing a fantasy with you guys, tell me, what are some of your fantasies? Maybe one can show up in an upcoming chapter…**

I've been going to the gym pretty regularly to stay in shape and help with my balance problem. It was probably one of the best decisions of my life.

I noticed him within the first week I started going to the gym. He was there every time I went. Sure, there were regular gym goers but there was something different about him. He wasn't as muscular or buff as you'd think one would look like if they went nearly every day. He was tall and lean but still muscular.

He was also the hottest guy in the gym at all times. He had this odd shade of reddish-brown hair that always seemed to be in a disarray. He also had the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes.

He had a few gym friends that he talked to, a few whose names I caught to be 'Emmett' and 'Jasper' but I had yet to find out his name.

I also found out from his talks with his friends that he was thirty years old, about ten years older than I was. It wasn't an age I was expecting but it wasn't too terrible either. Age was just a number, right? I didn't see a ring on his hand but there was still a highly probability that he had a girlfriend. I still hoped though….

I walked into the gym at my usual time and looked around, seeking out my hot guy. I didn't see him right away and tried to hold back the disappointment.

I went to the locker room to drop off my stuff and change into my running shoes.

I left the locker room with my phone, headphones, and water bottle and went to stretch.

I jumped on the elliptical and looked around once more, still not finding him. Glancing at the clock, I tried not to get too disappointed, even though he was usually here at this time.

Ten minutes later, I saw him walking in and couldn't help but watch him. My eyes followed him all the way until he vanished into the men's locker room.

I continued to glance over until he came out. He went over to the weights area, where nearly all the males were. He started off with some of the weight machines that I didn't bother to touch. I continued to watch him, glancing up at him every now and then, trying to be discreet.

I could have sworn he looked my way too but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

I continued with more cardio, doing the stair stepper for twenty minutes and then jumping on the treadmill. I was pleasantly surprised to watch as my hot guy also jumped on a treadmill, two down from me, even though there were plenty of other treadmills he could have taken.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye every few minutes, pretty impressed that he jogged the thirty minutes straight. How I wish I could do that.

We went our separate ways once more. While he continued to do his stuff in the weights area, I went to go do some of my mat workouts.

It neared closing time and as a result, there were a lot less people, only a few still left in the gym.

Done with my workout and not knowing what else to do with the short time I had left at the gym, I went to the locker room to grab my stuff.

When I turned around, there he was.

Shocked, I glanced around to make sure there was no one in the locker room. There wasn't.

I swallowed loudly, looking back at him, but stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

He took a few steps closer, until he was standing right in front of me.

"You've been watching me," he stated.

I bit my lip. Do I respond? I mean he obviously knows I've been watching him. Why embarrass myself further by agreeing with him.

Those green eyes flicked down to my lips. A flicker of something passed over his face and before I could blink he closed the distance between us, pressing his lips to my own.

His sweaty body pressed my own into the lockers. His body covered mine, his hands holding my waist. I gasped against his lips in shock, my hands flying up to his biceps. His nice, toned biceps.

"Do you want this?" he whispered huskily, his hips pressing into my stomach, where I could feel his erection trapped between us.

"Oh god," I moaned. In this moment, all I wanted was him. Hell, I had dreamed of it for the past couple of weeks. But what would happen after? "Yes." Damn the consequences…

With that one word, his hands grabbed at my clothes, tugging and pulling them off my body.

My back met the nearest bench, his body covering mine once more. I reached up to help him remove his shirt. I eyed his chest hungrily, wanting to lick the lines of muscle he worked hard for.

His shorts along with his briefs came next. I caught a very brief glimpse of his erection and couldn't help but grow nervous. I wasn't a virgin but he was the largest I've seen.

My nerves faded away as his body covered my body once more, his lips claiming mine. I assumed he'd enter me right then but he didn't. He continued to kiss me until I was panting.

"Are you sure?" he panted. I could see the want in his eyes, could feel the same want in my bones.

"I'm sure," I said.

With that said, he entered me in one swift thrust, knocking the breath out of me once more.

He took a moment for me to adjust to his size and then he was setting a quick pace. I kept my legs wrapped around his waist and held on.

He pressed kisses to my neck and chest, nipping every now and then and I had no doubt that he was leaving marks. In return, I clawed at his back, no doubt leaving marks myself.

"More," I panted, already close to reaching my orgasm. My hands drifted down to that well-defined ass that I watched on numerous occasions from across the gym. My hands squeezed his ass as it clenched with every thrust he made.

His hands ran down my sides, squeezing and pulling my hips to meet his thrusts.

I could tell he was close too by the way his movements became jerkier.

My hands left his ass to travel back to his front, where I laid one hand over his pec and my other hand drifted down between our bodies to play with my clit. I rubbed hard circles and watched his face as I came close.

His gaze traveled from where we were joined, up to meet my gaze. His gaze set a fire within me. I held his gaze as I fell over the edge.

I was riding out the aftershocks of my orgasm when he fell over the edge too, crashing his lips to mine to cover his moans.

I welcomed his weight for the short time it took him to recover. When he did recover, he lifted himself off me and stood, getting dressed. I followed his lead.

"Meet me outside?" he questioned. I nodded and watched him walk out of the locker room.

It was when the door closed behind me, that I asked myself, what the hell was going to happen now?

 **Not my best, but I hope you guys enjoyed! I have seen the recent suggestions and promise to write at least one of them if not two or all next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm OBSESSED with this guy, and I haven't even talked with him…At least my fantasies about him can run wild…**

 **Continuation of Chapter 15**

I walked into the gym and my eyes immediately sought out Edward, my hot older guy. I had found out his name when I met him outside after our…workout.

We hadn't talked for long because it was so cold outside. We got each other's names and a little bit of background before we both left. While he wasn't married, he didn't mention a girlfriend.

That had been two weeks ago. I was too scared to go and talk with him, despite the what we had done and that we had already talked. He also didn't come talk to me. In fact, things were like they had first been. He didn't even seem to notice me. While a part of me was hurt, I was more pissed off about it than anything.

My anger at him only made my go harder in my workouts. I was already starting to notice a nice change in my body, and I was loving it. My body was a little slimmer, a little more toned, and I had a lot more stamina.

And despite the reception I received from Edward despite what we had done, I couldn't stay away. I barely knew the guy and I was too obsessed to stay away. I went back to the gym as much as I could, happy to see him each day I went. Some days I would come, and he wouldn't be here, which saddened me and made me not even want to work out, but I kept it up.

His friends were also there quite often. Not nearly as much as he was, but still quite a bit. Every time I thought they were looking my way, I would wonder what Edward had told them, if he had told them anything. I was probably just a little paranoid, thinking he had said something, but if he had, I couldn't help but wonder what he had told them. Did he say how easy a fuck I was? Did he give them the dirty details? Did they think I was a slut?

The thoughts angered me. I stretched quickly and got on a treadmill. While I waited for the machine to get to my set pace, I turned my music up so that the music was blasting. It was easier to lose myself in a run when the music was all I could focus on. My breathing quickly became heavy and I grew hot. As I neared a mile, I began to sweat and quickly wiped my face with the towel. During my run, I couldn't help but look around the gym. My eyes always sought out Edward. I watched him but tried not to make it obvious, continually looking around the gym so that if anyone were to be watching me, they wouldn't see that I was mainly watching Edward.

Every time I would watch him, he wouldn't be looking my way. He moved from machine to machine, doing his reps, and in between he would chat with someone. That was another thing I noticed about not only him, but of most of the guys. It was so easy for them to talk with each other. They were total strangers but could just walk up to one another and chat about something. What they talked about, I had no idea, but I was jealous. I wish I could be as outgoing and talkative as they were.

As I reached two miles, I slowed to a walk and finished with a ten-minute walk.

I moved on to lifting; it was leg day for me, one of my favorites. In between reps, I pulled out my phone to text my friend Alice. She was the only one I had confided in about with Edward.

I texted her, letting her know my frustrations about Edward. It was an almost daily occurrence that I texted her, venting about what annoyed me or made me smile when it came to him. I felt almost bad, because I was probably annoying her, but I couldn't help it. I needed someone to vent to.

Her replies made me smile. While I told her some of the goofy stuff I had just caught Edward and his friend doing, she had made a dirty comment. Then she proceeded to let me know that I should do the dirty with Edward again. I wished.

I would lay awake at night, thinking about our time in the locker room. I would wonder what it would be like for that to be a daily occurrence. I wondered what it would be like to come to the gym and be able to talk with him. I wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with him; what it would be like to be able to kiss him anytime I wanted, hug him, cuddle with him…

I continued with my workout, texting with Alice, and keeping eyes on Edward. With half an hour left before the gym closed, I made my way over to the stair stepper, and couldn't help but hope that Edward would join me. He had done it regularly, taking the machine right next to mine (they were the only two in the gym), before our time in the locker room.

I watched him make his way over, my heart pounding in my chest. I nearly smiled when he took the machine next to me, hiding it by biting my lip. I was consciously aware of him, of his smell. He smelt so good; I didn't know how he could smell so good, even after running for thirty minutes straight. I tried my best not to look over at him but couldn't help looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

I finished before him, wiped down my machine, checked out his ass, got a drink of water, and went into the locker room. I went into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I wiped my face with the towel and leaned against the counter, staring at my reflection.

"God, he pisses me off," I muttered to my reflection. My annoyance grew as I thought of him just using me for a quick fuck and not even bothering to talk to me. Would he even talk to me?

I sighed heavily and turned on the faucet. I splashed some water on my face and looked up once more, only to find Edward behind me.

For a second, I thought I was hallucinating. But he moved forward, pressing himself against my back. While I enjoyed the contact, I stiffened, my previous thought still fresh in my mind.

He seemed to notice my tension, and backed away slightly, clearing his throat. I kept eye contact with him through the mirror, unable to pull myself to turn around. Water dripped from my face, but I made no move to wipe it away. I was frozen, waiting for him to say something, do something.

Why was he in here? Looking for another fuck? Just to ignore me once more? Was that all I was to him? How could I be so blind? Thinking we could have some sort of relationship, when all he wanted was a fuck buddy.

My annoyance grew and I grinded my teeth together, my jaw ticking. "If you're only in here for a quick fuck, you can leave."

His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Something seemed to dawn on him and his face relaxed. He stepped forward once more, pressing himself against my back. His hand came up, tugging at my chin, pushing it to the side so that my face was turned into my shoulder. He titled his head towards mine, so that he could see my eyes. His fingers continued to grip my chin, firmly but gentle.

"I'm sorry if I made you think that you were just a fuck buddy to me. You're not. Sex with you is great, the best I've ever had, but I want more with you. What makes you think otherwise?"

"You don't talk to me," I mumbled, feeling stupid once the words left my mouth.

He gave me a wry smile. "To be honest, I didn't know how to approach you after…what happened. I was afraid you'd regret it. I wanted to speak to you privately after what happened two weeks ago. I was too afraid to be rejected by you."

"Me reject you? Are you crazy?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't like the age difference. You're twenty-one; you're going to want to go out with friends every weekend, have fun. I'll only hold you back. I'm ready to settle down, start a family…"

"Who said I wasn't ready to settle down either? Who said I wasn't ready for something serious?"

"So my age doesn't bother you?"

"No. Does my age bother you?"

"A little…"

"Why?" I turned towards him fully. His hand fell from my chin, falling to his side.

"I'm just afraid you'll miss out on the fun things most people your age does."

"I'm not that kind of person. I'm a homebody. I would rather spend my night in, with someone I care about then go out and party every weekend. So don't worry about that."

"Alright, so my age doesn't matter. And you don't…regret…what we did?"

"Not at all," I blushed deeply. "I loved every minute of it."

"God, me too," he grunted. He looked pained for a second, his eyes flicking between my lips and eyes. Before I made the decision for him, he bent his head down to mine, kissing me good and hard.

I moaned into the kiss, pressing myself against him fully. He pressed right back, my back slamming into the counter. It stung, but only served to intensify the make out session.

"Are we giving this a shot?" He pulled back to ask. I wanted to hit him for pulling away to ask such a ridiculous question.

"Yes, now get back here," I growled, pulling his face back to mine. He chuckled against my lips, which quickly turned into a groan. For a second, I was airborne as he lifted me up, setting me on the counter. Man, he was strong. Have I mentioned how much I loved that he worked out?

"I need you," he groaned.

"Please," I panted, my hand reaching down for his running shorts. He hissed as my hand wrapped around his length. I pulled him out of his shorts, pumping him.

"Fuck," he groaned. I didn't get a good look at him last time, but now I eyed the man in front of me intensely. To get a better view, I shoved his shorts and briefs the rest of the way down, using my feet. Then I grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and tugging that up. He tugged the shirt off in a haste, and then started on my clothes.

As he tugged my leggings and thong down, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He wasn't one to prance around in the gym showing off his muscles. He did quite a few ab workouts from what I've seen. While he wasn't ripped, he was toned, and he was sexy as hell. My eyes roamed over his arm muscles, which flexed as he worked my clothes off of me, to his abs, to his cock. While I hadn't seen many, only one in real life, many in porn, I would compare his to the one's in porn. He was long and thick, and surprised I hadn't felt more pain the last time I was with him. How did he even fit?

With my shirt and sports bra tugged up over my tits, he pulled me towards the edge of the counter, lifting a leg and bending it to the side. He lined himself up with me, and then looked up, seemingly asking if this was what I wanted.

I returned it with a look that said, 'you better fuck me right now or there'll be consequences'.

He slipped into me with a groan. He gripped my hips, pushing and pulling them in time with his thrusts. The left he had bent to the side, he pulled over his shoulder. His gaze would shift from my face to where we were joined.

His thrusts sped up. While I was close, I wasn't close enough to come yet. Thankfully, his thumb started rubbing my clit, rubbing me closer and closer to my orgasm.

I was seconds away from coming when he pulled out completely, along with his thumb on my clit. I opened my eyes in a daze, confused and a little pissed off.

He stood watching me for a second, pumping his stiff and now wet, cock. "Bend over for me."

Still slightly dazed, it took me a minute to comprehend what it was he was asking. I must have been taking too long to comprehend what he'd asked me, because he was soon helping me down from the counter, spinning me around, and gently pushing me to bend over the counter. The coolness of the counter sent a shock through me, which was overthrown by the rush of heat when Edward slipped into me once more.

He set a brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping and our pants filling the room. He took one of my legs, bending it, and having me put it on the counter. The new position felt a whole lot better, which I voiced.

"I'm close. Rub your clit for me, baby,"

I couldn't help but watch him in the mirror in this new position. His arms, chest, and abs flexing with each thrust, the pleasure on his face, the look he'd give me as he met my gaze in the mirror. I reached down to rub my clit like he requested, watching as his gaze returned to where we were joined.

As we both neared our release, his gaze met mine once more in the mirror, and as we came within seconds of each other, our gazes never left one another.

I couldn't wait for more with this man. I couldn't wait to go on adventures with him, couldn't wait to cuddle with him on sleepy Sunday afternoons, couldn't wait to come and go to the gym with him daily, couldn't wait to talk with him and get to know him, and I definitely couldn't wait for more sex with him.


End file.
